


Football/ Soccer oneshots

by Axs04



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Braaland, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axs04/pseuds/Axs04
Summary: Just a bunch of pairings. The first one will be a translated one frome my wattpad (@AlysiaEagle)But yeah that's really it. I'm still new to AO3 so pls be nice.
Kudos: 3





	Football/ Soccer oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said this first oneshot is a translated one. The original one is in German on my wattpad. Also English is not my first language so feel free to leave feedback and to correct any grammar mistakes.

Julian's POV:

Damn it, why did it have to be Erling to show up at my interview, why not somebody else? I was probably staring so obvious every single person in Germany could know that I have got feeling for him. 

Luckily I was on holidays right now together with the lads. Including Jannis, Kai, jascha and so on. We were spending our time at the pool and while the other where having fun and enjoying the time, I couldn't really relax. For hours I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Gio called Erling his driver, cause he always had to pick him up since Gio wasn't allowed to drive. 

I just couldn't get his words out of my head, it kept spinning and the more I thought about it the more jealous I got. He didn't know I was bi, actually no one knew, but before I met Erling I wasn't even able to come out to myself and accept myself, but still our celebration together on the twentieth of june, yes i remembered the exact date, I got my hopes up way to high. You couldn't even imagine how much adrenaline was rushing through my body at that point. 

With a sigh I let my phone sink onto the table beside me. It was so frustrating that I couldn't even get my thoughts off him while I was on holiday. 

Realising I was bisexual didn't really help, no one knew it which means I have no one to talk to. The one question that was continually spinning through my head besides Erling was how it took me 24 years to figure out I wasn't straight. I mean I've been playing football with other men for years, since I was four to be specific. I really thought it was a heterosexual thing to watch my teammates while showering. 

The first two weeks after I figure it out I always tried to shower with the least amount of other people with me. Cause coming out to myself really had my hormones go crazy. When I was watching a film I didn't even know who to look at anymore. It was freaking me out. 

Why did it have to be so confusing. Again my hand grabbed my phone. Automatically I landed on Instagram, right onto Erling's profile and was scrolling through his pictures. At second one I eventually came to hold, stopping at a picture of us. #braaland was the caption. I didn't even think about it, I just clicked on the hashtag.

Directly I viewed a lot of picture and edits of erling and me. Zoned out I was watching the videos. 

"uhm Julian?", hecticaly I turned off my phone and spun around to my brother who was looking at me skeptically. I gasped when I realized that he had seen me stalk all those edits. "I- I can explain, it's not what it looks like", heavily I shook my head, "I'm not attracted to men, not at all. Not that I'd think you'd think that but I, well I was only watching that because. Fuck!" I stopped trying to explain why I was watching these edits. 

Shy and a bit afraid I looked down onto my hands that were now resting on my lap. "Julian.", i closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, before I looked up to Jannis. 

He didn't say anything, he just hugged me tight. "Hey, Julian, is everything alright?" sounded the voice of Kai right next to me. I could practically see all my friends looking in my direction. 

I just shook my head and held onto Jannis tighter. I heard Kai sending everyone away except for my youngest brother Jascha. 

After I managed to calm down a bit, I loosened myself from my brother and whispered a shaking "Thank you", "Julian, you're my brother , no matter what happens, I will always be by your side.", he said. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. Jascha and Kai kept quiet, of course, they didn't know what was going on. 

"I need to tell you something", my voice was shaking, but I knew if I wouldn't tell them now I would never, welm definitely not anytime soon. " I didn't want to admit it to myself or accept it, or rather I didn't notice before but I am bisexual. I like men. 

I closed my eyes and swallowed, trying not to cry again. In my head I was imagining the worst scenarios ever. I couldn't loose them. Three of the most important people in my life. 

But I was just pulled into another hug again, a group hug eventually. "I love you big brother.", the words put a smile onto my face, "I love you too Jascha". "I don't know if you forgot but this duo is going to live forever." wide grinning I pulled out of the hug. 

"Coming to the actually interesting part now.", confused I looked at Jannis, what did he mean, "What? That you weren't totally straight is something I assumingly knew before you did yourself. I mena you literally said Cristiano Ronaldo was hot the last time we watched a Juve game." a bright red flushed over my face from embarrassment. 

"Well, again, the actual question is why were you watching Edits and pictures of you and Erling?", a grin liek the devil on his face he looked at me waitingly. 

"Uhm, about that, that's only because, because" embarrassed I scratched the back of my head, "He's maybe a bit cute." "So he's cute? Are you sure you didn't mean impossibly hot?", not believing what I just heard I turned around to my youngest brother, "What, that one interview you were literally starring at him was way too obvious, bro.", I opened my mouth just to close it again. I couldn't get any words out. That was definitely not the kind of coming out I expected. 

"He's not interested tho. He's got Gio.", I sighed. "Are they dating or what?" asked Kai. "I don't know, maybe.", I shrugged, the good mood about them supporting me was eventually gone. "Well if they never officially said they were dating how do you know tho?", asked Jannis. 

Mute I showed a picture of Erlings quote. "You're serious? You're actually serious?",kai laughed at me, "just because he's driving him to training cause Gio is too young to drive?" 

Pissed I shrugged with my shoulders, "He didn't send a single message since the summer break began." "It's not like you couldn't have sent him a message as well. Besides that the summer break only started a week ago.",I didn't like the playfully smile on Kai's face at all. 

"well if you don't want to cantact him at least enjoy the rest of your holidays with us.", before I could even react Kai took my legs and Jannis my upper body and I got thrown in the pool

~after the summer break ~

In the end I eventually contacted Erling and we messaged each other daily. My friends were absolutely mad at me after at least three days, because I was practically glued to my phone. At some point I don't know when happened we began flirting with each other playfully. We sent each other picture of our outfits or food. 

My heart was racing and my sweaty hands were nestling at my bvb team jacket. I was standing on the car park waiting for Erling, so I could get my hug. Event though I wanted so much more. 

All over again my eyes were looking from one side to the other untill I spotted Erling's car. Way too excited I let out a high pitched tone and ran to Erling. Before he could even close his door I threw my arms around his neck. Laughing he put his arms around me as well. I nuzzled my head into his neck and he let his head fall on mine. A welcoming feeling made it's way through my whole body and every spot Erling touched was suddenly on fire. 

I could feel his heart racing just as fast as mine. With a happy smile I let myself fall again his chest completely. It was almost like he carried me. I was holding onto him so tight, afraid he'll let go of me too soon. "I missed you Julian.", his warm breath on my ear was sending shivers all over my back. "I missed you too", I whispered against his neck with my eyes closed. 

Satisfied I watched him getting goosebumps as my lips met his neck. 

"I really don't want to disturb you, but don't you think we should be on time on the first day after the break." hearing Gio's voice we quickly let go of each other with a blush spread across our faces

"So you're allowed to drive by yourself now I see?", I tried but I couldn't hold back the jealous tone in my voice. "Yeah, sadly I have to come put without Erling driving me around", he said with a grin that said 'I know exactly what you feel for Erling'. 

~after the medical test at Erling's house~

Me and Erling were watching a film I didn't really pay attention to. I was cuddled up against Erling my head resting on his chest, while he was running one hand through my hair. Both of us were grinning from ear to ear. I never felt do good in someone's embrace. 

"Erling?" waiting till he turned his head towards me, "I fell in love with you", I said biting my lip. There was no reason to be nervous though. Erling only smiled even wider and pulled me on top of him completely. Which made me turn bright red again. 

I could feel his warm breath on my lips this time and before I even knew it he kissed me. The warmth of his lips was overwhelming. His left hand was still in my hair whike the other was caressing my back up and down. My hands were laying on his muscular chest and I could feel his racing heartbeat. 

The kiss gave me so much endorphins I couldn't do anything but smile. He deepened the kiss and sat up with me, so I was sitting in his lap. Then he pulled me in even more and I was lost in my own world. I was completely lost in the kiss. I didn't want to stop. 

I let my hands wander to his neck to pull myself even closer this hot body that made me forget everything. 

"I fell in love with you as well, Julian."


End file.
